It's My Life
by codegirl96
Summary: This is sorta a biography/diary of my day to day life. Really just to help me with Writer's Block. Read if you want, I really don't care. Just know if you flame me I'll flame you back. Read and Review please. Rated T because of my bad mouth.
1. About Me

**All right I have finally decided to make a sorta biography about myself, to help with Writer's Block, I probably won't update everyday but I sure as hell will try.**

**So, this will be what happens to me in my day to day boring life, note that many chapters will be the same because that's just how boring my life is.**

**So, to start off, this chapter will be facts about me, also I really don't believe in keeping you're life a secret so I will be using real names, sue me if you want,**** I don't really care.**

**Disclaimer: This is my life so I own all of this story.**

* * *

**Name:**  
Codi Cheyanne Schmitt  
(yeah my parents screwed me over with my  
name and now no one spells any of them right)

**Nicknames:**  
Code (duh), Codegirl96 (duh again), Code-chan, Sherlock Holmes (I'm good at solving puzzles and mysteries, just ask my dad),  
Dr. Phil (my friends come to my for medical advice), Chatty Cathy (self-explanitory), Coco (hate that name), and  
Coby (everyone in my was given a name of the opposite gender that started with the first letter of their first name)

**Age:**  
14 almost 15

Birthday:  
April 6, 1996

**Zodiac:**  
Aries (the ram)

**Hair:**  
Short (stops above my sholders), Brown with blonde highlights (so it looks more dirty blonde-ish)

**Eyes:**  
Big, Dark Brown  
(I've mastered the art of the eye-roll and the puppy dog pout, and I like to use them to my advantage)

**Other Features:**  
I have moles like it cool  
(but not those hairy gross ones, mine are just dark colored, one is under my left eye it's  
kinda like a birth mark I guess, and I have a new mole almost every day),  
I have a big bottom lip (I get it from my dad, all my sisters have it too, and it adds effect to my puppy dog pouts),  
I not sure what it's called but my right foot is like a centimeter or two shorter than my left (got it from my grandma),  
and in the center of my left side I have a small circular tan birthmark (it kinda looks like a bullet wound to me)

**Gender:**  
Female (and proud of it)

**Size:**  
Height - 5"6 (I'm as tall as my mom)  
Weight - 140lbs. (I'm working on lossing weight but I still look thin, sorta)

**Religion:**  
Baptist (but I don't really believe in god, sorry)

**Disorders:**  
I have ADHD (Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder) but I see it as more of a gift and less like a curse  
(I did my eight grade research paper on it, and it's posted on this site read it if you like),  
I have Cataracts **(1)** so I have to wear glasses or contacts (usually contacts)

**Personality:**  
Am I popular; no. Do I want to be popular; hell no. Do I care what anyone else thinks about me; fuck no! (and that's the cold hard truth)  
I'm an open book as this chapter demistrates. I try to befriend everyone I can, but that usually backfires since I'm way over talkitive (I blame the ADHD) but I try the best I can not to talk so much. I can sometimes have a big mouth and I use language that I probably shouldn't. I have a short temper like my dad but I can't help it, I just get mad easily. I love to learn, I want to know everything I can about the world, and I'm interested in about everything. I _do not_ and _will not_ sugarcode anything I tell someone, I'm very blunt and very sarcastic (ask anyone), in fact my voice is naturally sarcastic (my sister thinks I'm just in a badmood). I have a poor sense of humor and I usually don't understand jokes until someone explains it to me. I appear as if I don't care about anything and that's about half right, I don't care about anything that doesn't envolve me, that's why I don't listen to gossip and don't care that people don't tell me anything. If I don't need to know about it then just don't talk to me. My parents call me a smartass and I think they're right, I'm known to make smartass remarks on about any subject at random moments in the day. Sometimes I feel as though everyone hates me, they talk behind my back about me and it hurts but I've learned to just ignore it and it doesn't bother me anymore. It's a known fact that I'm very stubborn as well and I defend my friends and myself the best I can (sometimes unsuccessfully). I remember one time this girl called one of my friends a 'fat bitch' and I turned around and called her a bitch right back. I'm curious, adventurous, creative, weird, crazzy, not normal, odd, funny, awkward, good, bad, and just about everything else under the sun. I know that life's a bitch and that death can come at any moment. When I go to a funeral I don't cry because the person died, it happens to everyone you can't escape it, it just happens, I cry because other people cry, because I hate seeing people grieve. I want to solve all the world problem, I hate war, and suffering, and the government (well, at least their ideas). I guess you can say I'm quite a unique person. But hey, I'm just human.

**Grade:**  
Freshman almost Sophmore

**Schools:**  
When I lived in Orlando, Florida I went to Little River,  
but I moved back here to Towanda, Kansas and started first grade  
Towanda Primary, Towanda Intermediate, Circle Middle School,  
and now Circle High School (Circle is the best school ever, Nuff said)

**Sports:**  
I've done Basketball, Cheerleading, Gymnastics, and Soccer  
but now I'm playing Tennis and I'm going to play it all through highschool so I can get a scholarship with it

**Extracurricular Activites:**  
Drama, Chorus, BEST robotics (Boosting Engineering Science & Technology)

**Other School Stuff:**  
I take Sophmore level math

**Family:**  
Dad - **Steve Schmitt** (retired Marine (Presidental Guard, he protected the first George Bush)  
and a cop, yeah my dad is some kind of awesome)  
Mom - **Dana Schmitt** (realitor)  
Half Brother - **Dalton Mullinax**, 19 (marine and best brother ever)  
Half Sister - **Morgan**, 17 (I haven't seen her since I was 1, but we may get to go visit her in June)  
Sisters - **Davina**, 27(not really my sister but she's apart of the family to us),  
**Aley**, 17 (again not my sister, she's my brother's girlfriend and the girl  
we're going to force my brother to marry because she's so awesome),  
**Jordan**, 13 (she annoys me to no extent but I love her so very much, I just wish she'd believe me), and  
**Jessa**, 2 in 8 days (she's a minime, what can I say she looks exactly like I did when I was her age)  
Yeah there's a lot of girls in my family

**Pets:**  
Right now only my dog Buddy Jo (German Short-haired Pointer)

**Boyfriend:**  
**Josh** (videogame otaku, loves Pokemon and Digimon. He the best I've known him since first grade. The bad thing his he's a year younger then me so he's not in highschool yet, but I don't really care about that. He's funny, nice, and caring but he's a geek at his school, so it sometimes attracts negative attention, but again I don't really care.)

**Best Friend:**  
**Aundrea** (been best friends since forth grade. Me and her are night and day, total opposites. I don't even know how we became friends,  
but she always has my back. Even though she can be annoying at times she a great friend and I wouldn't trade her for anything. She can be really weird and random at times)

**Other Friends:**  
**Austin** (he's super weird, funny, and huggy, but a totally awesome guy)  
**Tonya** (another weird, funny, and huggy friend, again totally awesome person)  
**Kayla** (likes anime and story writting like me, again really weird)  
**Kyle** (anime and videogame otaku just like me, also a weapons otaku and owns his own swords. I don't I've ever  
seen him _not_ in a good mood, he's just an awesome guy and super smart but he's no geek. Plays Tennis too)  
**Kitty** (real names Barbie but she hates it. Some what goth I think. She's a really weird, crazy, and funny person, but another great friend)  
**Haley** (loves wrestling and motorcycles. Has anger management problems, but still a good friend, kinda weird)  
**Tiffany** (I don't know if I should count her as a friend or not, she kinda just follows me around. She has mental retardation and _no_ personal hygiene skills, but is still a good person in small doses. She's kinda weird)  
**Garret** (videogame otaku, he's taller than my dad and a really cool guy. He took me  
to my Winter Formal. I think he's trying to steal me from my boyfriend though)  
**Chelsea **(she's as blunt as I am and hates people who think they're better than everyone  
else. She likes to write poems and songs, and is a down to earth person)  
**Cory** (he's a year younger then me, and my boyfriends best friend. He's really strange and is laughed at a lot by his classmates, but I've known him since I was little and he's a really great person, again he's just weird)  
I have a lot of weird friends.

**Likes:**  
Chunky people (my boyfriend, his three brothers, my parents, and my friends Kyle, Haley, Garret, and Chelsea are all kinda large, some more than others. I just like chunky people, they're cool people), chocolate (Mmm), animals, reading, writing, science, history, drawing, anime, manga, TV, videogames, talking, math, about anykind of food (I'm not picky), and just about anything else.

**Dislikes:**  
Bugs, spiders, bad smells, filler episodes, people who think they're better than everyone else, people who don't listen, monitone teachers, getting yelled at, heights (sorta), yuri, and yoai.

* * *

**(1) Cataracts: an eye disease in which the lens becomes opaque (2), causing partial or total blindness.**

**(2) Opaque: dull or dark.**

**And there you have it folks, all you need to know about me. I will try to update as often as I can, but no promises. Again chapters may sound the same because my life is that boring.**

**Review if you want to comment on me, I don't care what you say just know that if you flame me I will flame you back. Like I said I have a short temper.**


	2. February 26, 2011

**Here we go the first real entry. Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Duh, my life remember.**

* * *

**Date:** February 26, 2011. Saturday.

"Codi, wake up." my sister said, jolting me from peaceful sleep. I rolled over in my beed and half-glared at her. "Time to get up." she said before flipping on my light. I shut my eyes tightly, throwing my hand up to block my face from the harsh light.

_"Damn it!"_ I thought to myself. _"Give me a break, Jordan."_

When my eyes adjusted I yawned and looked over at my Hello Kitty alarm clock. Yes Hello Kitty, it looks like a tea cup and the lemon on it lights up, the annoying cat sits right in the middle and acts as the button to turn off the alarm. I have yet to buy a new clock so I still use this one, and I actually like it because the light on it isn't to bright. I have a slight fear of the dark.

I squinted to see the small red numbers from across the room. _11:25 am._

_"Great." _I thought. I continued to lay in bed for about five more minutes. Shifting my view around the room.

I used to occupy the room next door, but when my brother, Dalton went to marine corps training in California, me and my two sisters, Jordan, and Jessa shifted room. I'm now in my brothers old room, Jordan took mine next door, and Jessa moved from my parents room to Jordan's old room, which is next to my parent's upstairs. Now, I have my brother's room, TV, full sized comfortable bed, his bed covers, like all his books and cds, his K-state trashcan, a poster of my cousin Brandon Burlsworth, and his walk in closet. Also, when he came back from training last week, he made a pile of clothes he didn't want and let me and Jordan take what we wanted from it. So, now I have like half his old shirts, a pair of his old sweat cover, and a pair of his shorts (hey, they're nice shorts). Not to mention one of his belts and his wallet belt chain.

The bed sat pushed up against the upper right corner of the room, next to it was a light pink fuzzy circular chair and a tall lamp. Lined up against the back wall, under my window (well more like fire escape. I live in the basement) was my stuff animals, mainly rabbits and bears, some dogs, a few elephants, and a Barney stuffed toy (my mom wouldn't let me get rid of it). Above my bed was an poster of a anime girl in a ball gown. Against the left wall was an entertainment system that held my TV, VCR, DVD player, books, manga, movies, awards, breakables, my writing notebooks, videogame cases, all my earphones, my wallet, that damned alarm clock, and my three photo albums.

Against the right wall at the foot of my bed was a cd holder that held, of course my cds. My Now cds 1-27, my Martina Mcbride, Toby Keith, Three Days Grace, and all the others. You see, I'm not picky with music. I like at least one song in every genre, except screamo I can't stand it for some reason. Above the cd holder was a painting a elephant at the zoo did for me for my seventh birthday. Then, on the last wall was my closet, my desk (cluttered as usual), my two presidental awards for academics, a drawing a lady did of me when I was seven, and my door.

I threw the covers off and rolled out of bed, with a groan. The outfit I had slept in was a black school activity shirt that had a yellow batman simbol on the front and read 'SADD CHS Super Heroes'. I also wore my black gym shorts. My light brown hair was a mess from sleeping, but I didn't care. I walked into the family room and up the stairs to the living room. The stairs creaked giving the signal to my mother that I awake.

" Hey Jessa, look who's awake." my mom cood to my baby sister who was running around the living room, then looked at me. "Morning."

I groaned a good morning and my baby sister ran over to the stairs towards me.

"Sis." she said pointing at me, as if answering my moms earlier notion. I opened the baby gate that blocked the stairs and shut it again once I got around it. My sister ran up and hugged my leg. "Sis." she said again looking up at me with her usual ear to ear toothy smile (it's so cute).

"Morning Jessa." I smiled sleeply, patting her head. She let go of my leg and went back to whatever it was she was doing. Walked across the living room and to the door that went into the garage. I opened the door, making my mom turned in the blue lazy boy chair she was sitting in and look at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to get me one of the frozen pizzas in the freezer." I answered tiredly.

"Oh, okay." she said turning back to the TV. I think she was watching one of those 'Real Housewives' shows.

I pushed the screen door open and walked down the steps into the freezing garage that reecked of oil and lawnmower gasoline. I padded across the cold cement ground to the large white box-shaped freezer. I opened the lid and quickly grabbed a small microwavable pizza. I turned around to walk back inside, almost forgetting to shut the freezer. Once I did I started back to the door, hiding the pizza behind my back so Jessa, who was standing by the door wouldn't see it.

I got inside and shut the door. Imediately Jessa circled around me, trying to see what I had hidden behind my back. I quickly turned as she circled, keeping the box from her sight. I walked backwards towards the kitchen, which in turn my sister, thinking it was funny, started laughing, making me chuckled. Once I made it to the counter I sat the pizza where she couldn't see it. And padded to a cabinet and got a plate. I then walked back to the counter and opened the pizza box, tearing off the plastic cover I put the pizza on the plate and set it in the microwave. Setting it to three minutes I pressed start, the microwave started to buzzed.

I walked to the medicine cabinet and searched for my pill container. Once I located it I opened the 'Saturday Morning' slot, popping the orange and blue Vyvanse **(1) **pill into my mouth I swallowed it dry. I looked back at the microwave timer. _1:25 minutes._ I leaned against the counter waiting for it to beep. Once it did I grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer and pulled the pizza out of the microwave. I walked into the living room and sat down on the soft green couch. About a minute later my mom broke me from my concentration on the TV.

"Hey, I think you should take that down stairs." she said looking from me to my sister who was also zoned on the TV.

"Go idea." I said, standing up. I really didn't want my sister to eat all my pizza, cause I knew she would want some. I walked over to the stairs, opened the gate and made my way down the stairs into the basement.

I then turned and went into the tiny storage room that our computer was in. Sitting down I pressed the power button and prayed that the computer's color would work. Which of course it didn't, which meant all the reds on the screen would look black, the greens would look orange, and the whites would look a light blue-gray.

I clicked the access icon and the FanFiction website showed up on the screen. After quickly checking my stories for new reviews, and my favorite stories for updates, I logged out and decided to check out the Bleach Archive. When I finally got to it I went to work looking for 'Hitsugaya death fics'. For some reason lately I've been reading a lot of character death fics about the white-haired chibi captain. I spent the next four hours reading fanfics, when I got the idea of writing this story, so I logged back on and went to work typing the first chapter. After finishing five hours later I checked the computer's clock. _9:47 pm._

_"Damn. I've been typing that long?"_ I thought. Streching I quickly loaded the story onto the site and turned off the computer. Spent the rest off the night watching the Adult Swin Saturday Night Anime Broadcast. Which included; Bleach, Kekkashi, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Big O, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and Cowboy Beepbop. At 3:00 am. I turned off the TV and crawled into bed. I was a sleep about thirty minutes later.

* * *

**And there you have it folks a normal Saturday in the life of Codi Schmitt. I guessed the ending on what I do every Saturday night, but yeah anyway...**

**(1) Vyvanse: It's the medication I take for my ADHD. I'm up to 70mg now, let's see how long it takes for me to max this out too.**

**Review and comment on my boring day, please.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
